


Imperfectos

by LadyTurbalina



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTurbalina/pseuds/LadyTurbalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya organiza un esperado baile en el Host Club, ¿qué podría salir mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfectos

El baile que organizó en el Host Club tuvo una gran acogida, cierto que necesitó semanas de organización pero valió la pena. Kyoya se sentía orgulloso viendo tal espectáculo de música, trajes y luces; Todos, incluso la destartalada Haruhi, lucían sus mejores galas. Miembros del club y satisfechas clientas bailaban un melodioso vals en la pista que habían montado en el centro de la sala. Para su sorpresa, Kyoya no encontró al protagonista principal de todos los eventos en la pista: Tamaki Suou.  
El más calculador del club había estado muy ocupado hasta para bailar, viéndose relegado al papel de espectador. Pero claro, habían muchas tareas que precisaban de su supervisión: el orden de las canciones que debían sonar, el cambio de un foco que a última hora no funcionaba, que todos los platos del buffet se sirvieran sin ningún error, que a nadie le faltara bebida en su copa, un camarero decidió ausentarse y tuvo que llamar rápidamente a un sustituto… Todo era algo más caótico de lo que percibían los que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, y es que él más que disfrutando estaba sufriendo porque todo saliera bien. Debía ser perfecto.  
-Si sigues frunciendo así el ceño te saldrán arrugas, Kyoya.  
Se dio la vuelta alarmado, no lo había visto ni oído llegar. El joven rubio había estado justo detrás de él y no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo.  
-Pues déjame recordarte que se debe a que no estés en la pista,-contestó severo, aunque no tanto como debería. Nunca se sentía con fuerzas para regañarle mucho.- ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
-Fui a sentarme un rato, estar todo el rato de aquí para allá…  
-¡Si es lo que haces todos los días, no te estás quieto! –le interrumpió  
Por su parte Tamaki se enfadó, mascullando de una manera bastante infantil.  
-Pero…-no sabía qué excusas poner.  
-Fuiste tú el que propuso esta fiesta y sabes que casi todas las chicas han venido para bailar contigo, creo que deberías comportarte como el anfitrión que eres. –Le dijo colocándose las gafas con el dedo índice.- Anda, te están esperando.  
En efecto, un grupo de tres chicas miraban tímidamente a Tamaki ansiosas por ser las siguientes en acompañarlo al son de la música.  
-Deberías ser tú el anfitrión, eres el que lo ha hecho prácticamente todo y deberías ser el protagonista de la noche, Kyoya.  
Y sin nada más que añadir, Tamaki se encaminó al baile bajo la mirada embelesada de las muchachas. Se sorprendió en cierto modo de que Tamaki le atribuyera el mérito, no lo esperaba y a decir verdad no lo deseaba, aunque le estaba muy agradecido por su observación. Era un buen amigo.  
-¡Qué buen detalle! Colocar una caja para donativos para familias necesitadas es tan bonito.  
Sólo escuchó ese pequeño fragmento de la conversación entre dos chicas que pasaron caminando cerca de él y le asaltó la gran pregunta, ¿de qué estaban hablando? No había colocado nada parecido. Enseguida obtuvo la respuesta, pues en un rincón localizó una caja de cartón bastante cutremente pintada en la que se podía leer “Ayudas para familias necesitadas”, a su lado estaba una encantada Haruhi dando las gracias a todo aquel que depositaba una moneda.  
-Deduzco que esto ha sido iniciativa tuya, -le comentó acercándose para inspeccionar la caja, sí que era cutre con ganas, aunque también tenía algo muy… “simpático”.- me gusta. Ha sido muy buena idea.  
-¿De verdad que te gusta? No sabía muy bien qué hacer ni si iba a quedar bien, pero creo que ha quedado estupendamente.  
Kyoya no podía estar más en desacuerdo, esa caja de cartón no casaba para nada con el entorno tan lujoso que la rodeaba. Pero era un detalle muy bonito por parte de su compañera, y como tal la dejaría allí.  
De repente Haruhi miró al cielo con cara de sorpresa, como de haber recordado algo que tenía que comentarle inmediatamente.  
-Por cierto, creo que deberías saberlo, Kaoru no aparece por ningún lado y Hikaru se muere de preocupación. Sí, esto les encanta a sus clientas…-tuvo que aceptar Haruhi, pese a no entender ese gusto tan extraño que tenían.- Pero es que Hikaru se está volviendo loco y con tanto ajetreo y entre baile y baile, no puede ir a buscarlo. Yo ya lo he intentado sin resultados, ¿podrías ir tú ahora, Kyoya?  
Cómo no, se puso manos a la obra. Su primera intención fue ir a preguntar a Hikaru dónde vio a su gemelo por última vez pero cuando se acercó, y oyó el primer “¡Kyyaaaa, no te preocupes, nosotras estamos contigo!” de su grupo de fans dio media vuelta. No podía con un ambiente tan empalagoso, compuesto por un Hikaru lacrimoso rodeado de clientas chillando.  
Si Haruhi ya lo había buscado, y era bastante concienzuda, estaba claro que cerca no andaba, así que salió de la sala de baile deprisa recordándose que no podía tardar mucho. Quién sabía qué podía pasar sin su supervisión.  
Después de un vistazo por varios pasillos, se le ocurrió la idea más tonta pero que había oído que ocurría a menudo: que había ido al baño y se le había quedado la puerta atrancada. Sin más tiempo que perder, fue directo a los baños masculinos, y para su sorpresa allí estaba. Pero no lo encontró en un apuro ni mucho menos, estaba de lo más relajado apoyado en el lavabo y mirando su reloj.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaoru?  
-¿Eh?- respondió este sorprendido pero con una pizca de ese brillo travieso en los ojos que parecían llevar en los genes los hermanos.- Ah, nada… Yo ya me iba…  
Algo no cuadraba, y a él no le iban a engañar.  
-No eres Kaoru, eres Hikaru ¿Qué se supone que está ocurriendo? Haruhi me dijo que estabas preocupado por tu hermano, que éste no aparecía.  
-Pues se confundió, nada raro, ¿verdad?-contestó despreocupadamente.- Mi hermano le preguntaría por mí y pensaría erróneamente que era yo quien preguntaba. Fin.  
-Haruhi nunca os confundiría. Ni yo tampoco. –Los había pillado, a él no se le escapaba ningún detalle.- ¿Estáis tan aburridos y con ganas de gandulear que os turnáis para desaparecer?  
El gemelo se había metido en un buen lío del que creía no poder librarse. Kyoya podía ser horrible cuando se enfadaba.  
-En fin, mientras nadie más se dé cuenta, por mí bien.- Kyoya se mostró increíblemente benévolo para sorpresa de Hikaru, que lo miraba atónito.- Pero vuelve inmediatamente, sería una lástima que alguna clienta descubriera la farsa, ellas han venido muy ilusionadas solo para estar con nosotros.  
-¡Sí, señor!  
Así Hikaru desapareció riéndose, las consecuencias no habían sido muchas y además había sido divertido. El riesgo había valido la pena, seguro que su hermano también estaba encantado.  
Al volver a la sala de baile el joven descubrió con desasosiego que aquella noche el acontecimiento que debía ser perfecto se tornaba cada vez más en todo lo contrario: El pequeño Honey había comido pasteles del buffet, y si bien había platos suficientes para que todos pudieran repetir si querían, había engullido tantos que ahora muchos buscaban ansiosos su ración de tan delicioso postre.  
Después de unas llamadas a los cocineros y pedirles que prepararan nuevos postres a pesar de las prisas, el vicepresidente del club fue a hablar directamente con Honey.  
-Sé más considerado, Honey-senpai. Tu amor por los dulces casi deja a nuestras invitadas sin probarlos.  
-¡Lo siento mucho! –En los ojos del pequeño asomaban las lágrimas del arrepentimiento.- ¡Había tantos y tan deliciosos que no he podido parar!  
-Tranquilo, no era mi intención ponerte triste, -a veces hasta el propio Kyoya olvidaba que trataba con el mayor del club y no podía evitar ablandarse.- sigue disfrutando de la fiesta y come tantos como gustes. Tendría que haber sido previsor, ahora está todo arreglado y servirán más.  
Y en efecto, los postres no tardaron en llegar. Para sorpresa de Kyoya, tuvieron una gran acogida a pesar de no ser los caros y trabajosos platos que habían servido al principio. Se alegró de que Honey los hubiera engullido todos y que ahora las clientas estuvieran maravilladas con éstos.  
Suspiró aliviado, y decidió concentrarse en la pista de baile. Allí tanto Tamaki como Mori-senpai bailaban con dos muchachas. Hacían raya el uno con el otro: Tamaki con sus movimientos exagerados y gráciles, y Mori tan soso y estático. Ofrecían un espectáculo un tanto ridículo. Él mismo rió observando el baile.  
Entonces Kyoya sonrió, viendo cómo su amigo abandonaba la pista y se acercaba a hablar con él. Tenía ganas de estar tranquilo un rato, de dejar de estar pendiente de todo…  
-¿Qué haces, Kyoya? Todavía no te he visto de bailar, -se quejó Tamaki.- ¡Baila conmigo!  
Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, pero se zafó con habilidad. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos de Tamaki.  
-No me apetece mucho bailar, -dijo malicioso y aguantándose la risa.- y menos contigo, ¿sabes?  
-¿Qué? ¡Eso ha dolido! –se quejó Tamaki, agachando la cabeza. No podía ser tan mala idea bailar los dos juntos, ¿verdad?  
-Prefiero… verte bailar.-añadió finalmente Kyoya con complicidad.  
Esto último pareció aliviar a Tamaki, que asintió sonriente. Durante el baile lo había observado en múltiples ocasiones, y durante todas ellas había sentido alegría, porque, ¿quién podía presumir de tener un amigo como él? Tamaki siempre había estado en los buenos y en los malos momentos, con su palabra de ánimo y preparado con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar, ¿era un ingenuo si pensaba que después de muchos años seguirían igual? Seguirían siendo amigos.  
Al final de la velada, poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo de la fiesta, siendo Kyoya el último. Repasaba en su libreta todos los números anotados, ni una cifra debía quedar descuadrada, y tanto proveedores, como trabajadores y clientes debían quedar satisfechos.  
-¿Todavía sigues aquí?  
La voz de Tamaki le interrumpió, estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de que tenía compañía. Y ya le había pasado esa noche dos veces con Tamaki.  
-Sí, estaba haciendo unas cuentas. Y anotando los errores, ha habido un par de detalles con cierta importancia que no pueden volver a repetirse, todo debe ser…  
-Perfecto.- continuó la frase Tamaki en su lugar, lo conocía muy bien.- Déjame adivinar ese “par de detalles”: la espantosa caja para los donativos de Haruhi, la travesura de los gemelos y la escasez de dulces por culpa de Honey.  
-Te dejas algo.-recordó Kyoya.  
-Sí, yo y Mori-senpai en la pista, ¿crees que no oí las risas? Pero los dos seguimos actuando igual, porque así es como somos.  
Era cierto, así eran ellos. Un puñado de imperfectos, pero esas imperfecciones los hacían ellos. Haruhi tan generosa, los gemelos tan bulliciosos, Honey tan comilón, Mori tan silencioso y Tamaki tan extravagante. Y él mismo, tan exigente. Por eso eran quienes eran.  
Le hizo un gesto a Tamaki para que se sentara a su lado, y éste se sentó a su lado para acompañarle mientras seguía con sus cálculos. Decidió que seguiría ilusionándose como siempre que disfrutaba se su compañía, siempre que aparecía a su lado con una sonrisa. Que seguiría permitiéndose un poco más ser imperfecto a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Me vi inspirada y decidí escribir esta historia con mi personaje favorito de la serie como protagonista. Tenía muy seguro cuál sería el título desde que empecé con tan solo el primer párrafo ¿os ha gustado?  
> Como me encanta Kyouya, seguramente escriba más de él.


End file.
